The Path of Dreams
by Jedi-JEB
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are called on yet another mission of peace. But on their way to keep it they meet up with someone Obi-Wan never expected to see again, his parents.
1. Chapter One

Title: The Path of Dreams  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Jedi-JEB (Jennifer)  
  
Synopsis: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are called on yet another mission of peace. But on their way to keep it they meet up with someone Obi-Wan never expected to meet again, his parents.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Star Wars and I am not making money off of this. I am just a poor 17 year old with too much time on her hands and wanting to have a little fun. :)

**CHAPTER 1**

_A woman's long hair flowed in the wind as she held a bundle in her arms. She was singing to the bundle and rocking it as she stood in a field of grass. Her blue eyes were almost as clear as the sky above her, which just set off her magnificent features. She was smiling. She was happy. A pair of long arms wrapped around her waist. It was a man. She smiled up at him, and he ran his hand down her face. He was handsome with his long blonde hair blowing in the wind as well. He was smiling too. Then, the sunny sky turned dark and the clouds covered the sky, turning the beautiful field fierce and unwelcoming. The couple looked grief stricken as the bundle they were holding disappeared. The woman fell to the ground in tears and the man went to comfort her. As he looked up, his eyes turned dark with anger and he whispered, "Jedi," in complete hatred as a tear ran down his cheek. Then everything went black. _

Obi-Wan Kenobi jolted awake on his sleeping couch, panting from the horrible nightmare he had just had. He ran a hand through his short hair feeling how messy it was. He had another restless night, the third in a row. Normally, Obi-Wan had no problems sleeping. He would meditate into sleep, but the past few nights he had been haunted by this dream.

In the Temple, Jedi students were taught that dreams are nothing more than dreams. At times, the Force would give them a glimpse of the future, but you never could rely on it. So all dreams were regarded as just that.

This dream, however, disturbed Obi-Wan. The woman looked and felt familiar, as did the man. Obi-Wan wondered if he knew the couple. Why else would they seem familiar? Unless the man was him.

The man's features weren't too clear, but the familiarity could be explained by it being him. But why would he be with the woman? The couple seemed intimate, possibly husband and wife. And why would he be so bitter again the Jedi? He was one. These thoughts only led to many more questions, but Obi-Wan dismissed them. The man in his dreams couldn't be him. He was putting too much thought into the dream. It meant nothing.

Obi-Wan sat up on his sleeping couch on board the vessel they had borrowed from the palace from their previous mission. The newly instated Queen had insisted they take it as a small token on her gratitude. She even sent the best pilot she could find to take them to Coruscant. It was relatively large with two sleeping quarters, a small galley, and the cockpit. It was fitted with a hyperdrive, but it was an older model so it was slower than a normal ship. Which was why it was taking so long to get back to Coruscant.

Stretching his arms out, Obi-Wan looked to the next bed seeing his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, asleep. He was always amazed at how his Master slept so soundly. It was something Obi-Wan greatly admired. His Master didn't bother with dreams, nor let them affect his actions. They were just dreams. It was something Obi-Wan needed to learn.

Pulling his legs up close to him, Obi-Wan closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate. He couldn't get into the mindset though. His mind was not calm, and as much as Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind, he couldn't.

"You are restless," Obi-Wan heard the voice of his Master say. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and sat up on his own sleeping couch to face Obi-Wan.

Slowly opening his eyes, Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. "Yes Master, I am disturbed by a dream," He freely admitted.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan looking at the apprentice for a moment. "A dream? Would you like to tell it to me?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, but went on to tell Qui-Gon of his dark dream. About the woman and man, who were both familiar to him. How they were holding a bundle, which Obi-Wan guessed represented a baby, and the hatred the man showed towards the Jedi. As Obi-Wan shared his thoughts that the man might possibly be him, Qui-Gon held up his hand to stop him.

"Padawan, I am quite sure this dream was not about you. This man could be anyone or represent anything. There is no way of telling. You can not think far into your dreams, they are unreliable."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. But they still disturb me."

"Listen to your insight. It serves you well, but do not let it affect your feelings or control," Qui-Gon instructed.

Obi-Wan nodded again. "I won't, thank you Master." Obi-Wan offered a smile to Qui-Gon when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon called out stepping across the small cabin and to the door as the pilot of the ship stepped into the room.

"Master Jedi, we are receiving a communication from the Jedi Temple for you," The pilot reported.

Qui-Gon shared a glance with Obi-Wan and then answered the pilot. "We will be there right away." The pilot nodded and left the room. "Padawan," Qui- Gon said turning to give instruction to Obi-Wan, but he was interrupted as Obi-Wan finished his sentence.

"Get ready?" Obi-Wan asked, already dressed and ready to go. Qui-Gon smiled and nodded and then started to get himself ready as well.

The Jedi finished getting everything together and in moments they were heading towards the cockpit. The pilot saw them coming and was already pressing a few buttons. "Wait a moment, I have them on hold."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took their places in front of the com as the hologram of the Council faded into view. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed in respect and Mace Windu started to speak.

"We have received a communication from the planet, Sorrus, asking for our aid. The King of that planet has claimed he has received threats from a leader of a native tribe living there. They share the planet, but as the capitol city, Sclien, has been expanding they have ventured out into the tribe's territory. And the leader isn't please with this to say the least. He has sent threats of war the King."

"And he wants us to keep this war from happening?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not exactly. The King has a peace offering for the tribe. He wishes to present it to the leader, but he doesn't want there to be any problems. You are to oversee this offering and make sure everything runs smoothly," Mace explained.

Qui-Gon frowned at this. "So we are going to babysit them."

"I know you do not like these type of missions, but you and Obi-Wan are the closet to Sorrus. They needed someone within the next day and I'm afraid you are the only team who can get there in time," Mace responded.

Sharing a glance with each other Qui-Gon turned back to the Council. "Of course we will take this mission."

"Be careful you must," Yoda spoke up. "Ruled by wealth this planet is. Want to see the city expand, many do."

"And the ones in support of this expansion have many funds to do so. The only thing stopping them is the treat of this war," A female Council member said.

"Another border dispute, which is trailed by war," Qui-Gon said. "Yes, but the Chancellor does not want war to break out. See, Sorrus is apart of the Republic to which it is also funding," She added.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I see. We will not allow war to break out."

"Good. You will meet with the King at his palace in Sclien. He is expecting you. Then you will meet with the Tribal leader. But be careful. He highly mistrusts the Republic and the Jedi and will not welcome you as friendly as the King might." Mace added.

Hearing this, a frown came to Obi-Wan's face and his mind drifted to his dream. The man's hatred for the he be this tribal leader? The baby could have represented his land being taken away by the wealthy city. And because the people were apart of the Republic he hated it, and the Jedi.

Obi-Wan's mind was working a mile a minute, completely forgetting who he was in the presence of until he heard Mace's firm voice speak up.

"Padawan Kenobi..."

Obi-Wan looked up to see Mace Windu's sharp gaze staring at him, eyes searching the boy, feeling his distraction. It was then Obi-Wan became painfully aware that the whole council could have probably heard his thoughts.

"Is there a problem?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan shook his heard. "No, Master."

Fortunately Qui-Gon had felt how uncomfortable Obi-Wan was and he spoke up for his apprentice. "He is fine. We are ready to take this mission."

Yoda nodded. "Sending you the coordinates, we are."

A beep came from a control panel and the pilot tapped a few buttons. "I got them. It won't take long to get there." He said, changing their course.

"May the Force be with you." With one final send off from Mace the transmission ended and Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon expecting to get reprimanded.

As the Jedi Master faced his apprentice, he crossed his arms. "I do not think this is merely just a dream of yours, however I am not entirely sure this Tribal leader is who your dream was about."

"I suppose we just have to wait. Go on with the mission." Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon nodded.

"You let your dream cloud your mind." Qui-Gon stated.

"Yes, Master. I should go meditate. Get a clear mind before we start this next mission."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I will come get you when we have arrived."

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan smiled and started out.

"You are going to meditate right now? We will be there in half an hour." The Pilot commented and Obi-Wan just smiled at him.

"Then I better get to it." With that Obi-Wan left the cockpit.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, planets, or vehicles relating to Star Wars, everything is owned by Lucas. I am making no money off of this and am just doing this for fun. (

CHAPTER TWO

Obi-Wan stepped onto the platform of the Palace landing bay and looked around the beautiful city of Sclien. In some ways it reminded him of Coruscant, mostly because of the concentration of buildings. However, Coruscant was in no way this nice. Since the people who lived here were very wealthy they could afford to keep the hired help they needed to keep the city looking beautiful.

There were many parks scattered through out, adding the illusion that the city had wildlife and nature in it. Obi-Wan could see it didn't though. The trees looked out of place and strange in front of the white buildings, but it worked as far as feeling like they were breathing more fresh air. Coruscant didn't have such things. It was a city-planet and didn't try to be anything else. But this planet was decorated with sculptures and paintings on the side of the dazzling buildings.

The palace wasn't like anything Obi-Wan had ever seen either. It was just out in the middle of the city. Most palaces had tall walls around it and sometimes even a moat, but the palace blended well into the city and didn't look any different from the other buildings except for the sculptural design.

Obi-Wan could see down one street and saw many people walking down it with bags from shopping. They all were well dressed of course, and seemed to be happy. He did not sense anything amiss here.

"Padawan." Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and the boy looked up at him. "We will have a chance to look around a bit later. We must meet the King and have him explain to us what we are to do." Qui-Gon started into the palace doors, which were not guarded, nor was locked. They walked right in and started up the stairs to the second level. It was there that Obi-Wan saw the Palace's guards who only checked their ID to make sure they were who they said they were. They were then guided into a large room were the King was sitting in his throne. He smiled when the Jedi stepped in and stood to greet them.

"Thank you, Jedi, for coming to our aid." He said. His crown was small and white sat upon his head. His robes were white as well with blue trimming. He seemed to fit in with the city. "We are honored to have you here."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to him. "We are at your service."

The King smiled. "My name is Aram. That is what you may call me. I do not care for Your Highness or a title like that."

Obi-Wan looked at the King, surprised. Most royalty wanted to be called something that distinguished themselves from the rest of the commoners. Obi-Wan was impressed by him until he made another comment. "I prefer Aram better for it means high above. Much more personalized." Obi-Wan tried not to make a face as this and glanced at Qui-Gon who showed no emotion at all but Obi-Wan could tell he was annoyed.

"So what is it that you are have us to do?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh yes…I'm sure your Council as told you of my dilemma here." Aram said as he headed over to the side of the throne room. He was relatively young, only in his thirties with dark blonde hair that was kept long.

"Yes, they have." Qui-Gon said in a tone that urged the King to go on.

"Our peace trade is supposed to happen on the border of the city and the start of the reservation. It is to keep the Tribe, Nokuma, from declaring war on us. You might wonder why I would care if this happened. My planet is extremely wealthy. Well, wealthy inhabitants do not make an army, Jedi. These tribes are primitive. They do not indulge themselves in the pleasures my people do. They train their people to fight, and they fight well. We do not have the capability to win this war."

"Naturally I know war is the last thing you would wish on your society, but why would you not equip your city with some sort of defense?" Qui-Gon asked.

"My people come here for peace. Only the highly wealthy can live and stay here. They respect each other's privacy. That is why they come here, to live with privacy and peace. If I installed an army that would bring in more disruption to their lives, and up until now there hasn't been a problem. The Nokuma have traded us land for goods. We have supplied them with food, clothing, shelter, livestock, anything they asked for. That is how we secured the land we have, which is now half of the planet. But our city is expanding and we need more room. I have attempted to make a trade with the Nokuma, but they refused."

"It sounds like to me that it is their land and they have the right to trade it to those they please." Qui-Gon commented.

"Yes, but they feel threatened and have threatened us with war. That is why I will present them with a peace offering. To make sure they know our intentions are pure and that of peace." Aram said. "That is why I called for the Jedi's help. Just in case we come under attack."

"We are not soldiers. We will help keep the peace, but that is it. We do not choose sides in war and you must realize that if it comes to that, we will not fight for your cause." Qui-Gon said.

"I am sure it will not come to that." Aram smiled.

"Aram, may I ask you something?" Obi-Wan spoke up. "What is the peace offering?"

The King smiled. "Curious, aren't you?" He motioned the Jedi to follow him to a table in the middle of the room. A sheet covered a large object on the table and the King pulled it off revealing a white bird.

"A bird?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping closer to it.

"So simple. The Nokuma revere birds as a sign of calmness and peace, especially this species. They are rare." He looked Obi-Wan over carefully. "You seem awfully familiar. What is your name?"

"Obi-Wan." He said turning back to the King. "I'm sure we have never met before. This is my first trip to this planet."

The King looked skeptical, but nodded. "Yes." He said slowly. "We have many with your features living here. It must have been another child." He pulled the sheet back over the bird's cage and started ushering the Jedi towards the exit. "I have arranged quarters for you right outside the palace. The trade will not happen for another two days, so I urge you to enjoy yourself. You will not find a more beautiful city."

"I am sure of that and we would be honored to stay, but we must also meet with the Nokuma's leader." Qui-Gon said.

The King frowned. "I encourage you not to. He does not take well to visitors."

"We know this, but we must meet with him to discuss peace." Qui-Gon replied.

"Then I will supply a transport to take you there," The King said. "With my best guide."

Qui-Gon took in a deep breath as he traded glances with the King and nodded. "We are leaving in a few hours."

"I will have him at your quarters waiting for you."

Qui-Gon just nodded in response. He and Obi-Wan bowed again before turning out of the throne room. They left the palace and started down one of the streets that led to palace, observing the life here. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to fit just right and have a certain place. Nothing was in disarray.

"King Aram doesn't want us going there alone," Obi-Wan spoke up after they had gotten out of the view of the palace and Qui-Gon nodded.

"I sensed apprehension. For someone who asked for our help he doesn't seem to want us to be here," Qui-Gon said. "Or it could be he doesn't want us going where he doesn't wish us to go. There is something off here."

"I sensed it to," Obi-Wan said. There was a small ping through the Force and Obi-Wan frowned then glanced up at Qui-Gon. He had felt it before Obi-Wan. They were being followed.

The Jedi casually strolled the streets, still observing, well aware that there was a being just steps behind them, watching and listening. They talked, to give the appearance that they had no idea the being was there. They discussed the city and some about the planet itself.

They kept going until they were far from the palace and the Jedi started leading their stalker down a series of streets and alleys. They could sense he was having trouble keeping up. This was what they wanted. If they could make him feel apprehensive about losing them he was more likely to make a mistake, then they could talk to him.

As the Jedi continued going down unknown streets they could feel the man almost running to keep up. They disappeared into an empty alley and the being ran after them, fearing losing his target. When he got there though, the Jedi were nowhere to be found.

Cursing in another language the being turned to leave when the Jedi jumped in front of him from a fire escape ladder, blocking his only exit out of the alley.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, his presence overtaking the man who stood up straight, not afraid, or pretending not to be. They could not see his face because a hood from a black cloak covered it, but the Jedi could sense his fear, and it wasn't just of them.

"Why are you following us?" Qui-Gon asked calmly.

The man did not answer.

"Who sent you?" Qui-Gon continued, but still there was no answer. "We aren't going to hurt you or wish to turn you in, we only want to know why you are following us."

"I was sent to make sure you stayed where you were supposed to be," The man answered finally.

"And where are we supposed to be?"

"Away from us," He said in a raspy voice.

"And who are you?" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"The Nokuma," He said.

"Why would the Nokuma be interested in keeping us here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because we do not want you on our land. You are enemies of us. You support the King of this city."

Qui-Gon frowned. "We were called by him to help keep peace on this planet, not to take sides."

"It seems you have though. You are meeting with an enemy that seeks to destroy us."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a look. "King Aram wants to destroy you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He and the others on this planet. They take our land, our food, our goods, our children. They take everything and give us back what is already ours in return for the land they want. But that is only to keep us at bay. Every day they destroy more of our land, taking it to expand their city."

"We do not wish for that to happen. We want for both of your societies to live in peace, this is why we are here," Qui-Gon said.

"It does not seem that way." He said bitterly.

"Then let us prove it to you. Can you take us to your tribe?" Qui-Gon asked. "We wish to meet with your leader."

"He does not want to meet with any Jedi," He replied.

"But it will give you a chance to have your voice. The Republic can stop this city from destroying your tribe. But we must see that this is actually what they are doing to you. This will give you a chance to present your case to me."

The man was silent for a moment in thought. "I will take you to my tribe. But it will but up to you then."

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded. "I must speak with my apprentice for one moment," He said and drew Obi-Wan aside. "Stay here and keep an eye out on the events here. Investigate who it is that is expanding the city and where they are getting their support. I have a feeling there is more to this then we realized."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master. I will contact you if I find anything."

"Be careful Padawan, and may the Force be with you," Qui-Gon said before turning to the man. "Lead the way."

Qui-Gon and the Nokumain disappeared from the alley and Obi-Wan stood there for several minutes, waiting for them to get far enough away from him so it would not look suspicious.

Feeling through the Force that his Master was well ahead of him, Obi-Wan stepped out from the alley and proceeded to walk back towards the Palace. On the way there, he contacted the King's aide to find out where he and Qui-Gon were to be staying. After receiving the coordinates, he started in that direction. He would have to do research to see if he could find out anything before exploring the planet.

As he got closer, he found himself being stopped on the sidewalk by a group of people out on the street who seemed to be having some kind of event. Not wishing to interfere or to be seen, Obi-Wan slipped behind the buildings using the back alleys to get around the people.

Even the alleys were strangely nice and well put together. Normally they were using as dumping grounds for trash and unwanted items but there was none of that here. Obi-Wan had to wonder how they kept a city this clean. Even the rich had to be messy once in a while.

There was a small warning in the Force and Obi-Wan paused. He stopped and opened himself to the Force, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was illusive though, and Obi-Wan didn't know where it was coming from until he heard the sound of seeker droids.

Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out in an instant as he turned to face the droids. There were twelve, all coming towards him from above. As they got closer, they opened fire on Obi-Wan and he swung his lightsaber, deflecting the shots at him as he backed up, trying to get away from the blasts.

The droids continued to fire at him, getting closer until they had circled him. Obi-Wan deflected a shot and it bounced off his lightsaber, hitting the droid, which collided with another one, taking both of them out.

Getting closer, the droids poured blaster fire on Obi-Wan and the apprentice took this as an opportunity. He leapt into the air, taking five droids out at one time as he leaped to avoid the other five that were still shooting at him with all the fire power they had. Obi-Wan hit one of them with another shot of their own blaster fire, and destroyed one as it got too close him, which took out its neighbor.

With only two left, Obi-Wan kept deflecting their fire, backing up as they shot at him, only feet from the street that intersected the alley. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and leapt into the air, propelling himself at the droids as they tried to back away. Obi-Wan slashed one with his lightsaber, and took the last one out with one quick swipe of his lightsaber before landing back on the ground.

Obi-Wan stood up and looked down the alley at the droids scattered throughout the alley. It wasn't perfect anymore.

As Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber a frown came to Obi-Wan's face. Who had sent the droids? It was obviously meant for both him and Qui-Gon, but whoever sent them either was completely ignorant that the Jedi could beat the droids, or just wanted to send them a message. Either way Obi-Wan knew they were not welcome here.

As Obi-Wan turned he felt another warning and he jumped to avoid a blaster fire from a single droid. As soon as he landed, he once again felt a warning and turned, seeing a speeder coming right for him. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. The speeder hit him and Obi-Wan flew across the street, landed against the curb, and he hit his head, hard. Obi-Wan's eyes closed as everything turned to black as he went unconscious.


	3. Chapter Three

Wow. Thanks for the great reviews. I was nervous about putting this story up but I am glad I got such a good reaction. Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I've been sick for a while and haven't had the energy to put it up. Here it is though.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Qui-Gon stood in the middle of a large hut in the middle of the tribe waiting his turn to talk to the tribe's ruler who the people called Klaus, which meant supreme in their native tongue. Shaw, the Nokumain that had been following him and Obi-Wan, had explained some of the dialect in their culture. He had even taught Qui-Gon how to say hello and goodbye, something that would give Qui-Gon a good start with Klaus.

He was grateful that Shaw spoke basic since, as Shaw explained, most of the tribe did not know any other language other than the language of the tribe. A few had learned basic so there would be a way to understand the King and make negotiations but the tribe wanted to keep the outside world away from their people.

This was a place that seemed unchanged for hundreds of years. Qui-Gon had been to many museums that showed this kind of life style of natives on other planets but he was actually standing in a native's quarters, which he had studied about. He could understand why the Nokuma did not want their way of life to be destroyed or changed. It seemed peaceful here and the people looked happy. Children were free to play without worrying about being taken or hurt. There was no fighting over wealth or power. They were free.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." Shaw's voice said from the doorway of the joining room, which was separated only by a curtain. Qui-Gon stood up and faced Shaw who motioned the Jedi to come in the room. Shaw followed and closed the curtain behind them before taking the lead as they stepped up to two large chairs at the end of the room, which Qui-Gon thought, was larger.

The room was barren for the most part. A floor was made out of small trees that were bonded together with vines. The only light that was in the room was the ones coming from the candles, which were hung up all around the hut.

"Klaus..." Shaw bowed. "Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

As Shaw stepped aside Qui-Gon bowed the man out of respect. He looked like the other tribe members, darker skin which was hidden by the paint all of his body. He was made to stand out by a large headpiece made out of feathers.

"Shaw, you bring a Jedi here?" Klaus asked and stood to his full height. He was almost as tall as Qui-Gon but appeared to be bigger from the headpiece. "Jedi bring nothing but trouble. Tell me Jinn, why did you come?"

"I am here on a mission of peace. The King has told us he has received threats of war from you. We are here to keep war from breaking out."

Klaus said nothing for a moment and looked the Jedi over, sizing him up. "He contacted you, did he? The coward would bring the Jedi into this, he can not take responsibility for what is happening to my land."

"He claims he does not want to see your land taken or your people hurt, but he has to keep his city and people safe. He doesn't want war." Qui-Gon said.

"Because he knows he can not win. Master Jinn I have no desire to hurt his people, but I too must protect my tribe. We are being driven out of our homes so his people can build their city bigger and greater. We do not want this to filter into our lives. Yet it seems we can not stop it."

Qui-Gon nodded. "You seem to speak basic very well." He commented.

"It was my wife's first language. She taught me how to speak it correctly and fluently."

Qui-Gon raised a brow. "Your wife is from Sclien?"

"Yes. She was born and raised there."

"I would like to meet her." Qui-Gon said.

"You will. I am sure she will want to discuss some matters with you." He paused, facing Qui-Gon. "I am a good judge of characters. You, Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, have much in you. We welcome your help."

Qui-Gon smiled and gave Klaus a bow. "We are happy to come to your aid."

"Even if it was my enemy who called for it?"

"Jedi do not take sides in a conflict like this. We only help keep the peace." Qui-Gon said in reply.

"A smart things to do, remaining neutral." Klaus nodded. "Come I must take you to meet my wife." He motioned for Qui-Gon to follow as he left the hut and down the streets of the Nokuma village. The Tribal members looked upon him with respect and smiled but they did not worship him. He seemed to be just another tribe member.

Klaus took him to the edge of the village where a great field started and went on as far as the eye could see. It was filled with wildflowers of every color. The clear sky had no clouds in it, which only magnified the beauty of the land. It was some of the most beautiful land Qui-Gon had ever seen.

Standing in the field was a young woman, her dark hair blowing in the wind. She had a small headpiece on as well as face pain to show she was an important member of the tribe.

"That is my wife, Maryicha." Klaus said as he led Jedi towards her. She soon spotted them and ran to her husband and embraced him. "I have someone you need to meet." Klaus said and moved so she could see Qui-Gon. "This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He is here to help keep peace on this planet."

Qui-Gon bowed and as he looked up he saw the smile on Maryicha's face. She took Qui-Gon's hand and preformed the Nokuma welcome, which Qui-Gon completed flawlessly. "It is too to meet you. I used to be told stories of the Jedi when I was a child."

Qui-Gon smiled at the beautiful woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you. And I hope those stories were all good ones."

She gave a gentle laugh. "Yes Master Jinn. I highly respect the Jedi. I believe you can help us. War is not in our best interest as you can imagine."

"War is never in the best interest, but is sometimes necessary. Jedi are devoted to preventing war. Is it possible for you to take me to some of the building sites?"

"Of course." Klaus nodded and started leading him across the field and through the heavy woods that seemed to go on for miles. "It is over the hill." Klaus motioned to the land in front of them and the tree walked up and over it and found themselves in a clearing.

Trees had been torn down to make the clearing and constructions had already begun on a new building which ran into the city. Klaus walked down into the clearing until he was almost in the middle.

"This is where our land starts." He said. "As you can see they have taken a great deal of our land.

Qui-Gon frowned, seeing this. "Who is in charge of this production?"

"Several companies." Maryicha answered. "They are funded by the citizens. The citizens pay taxes, giving it to the city who hires the work needed to keep the city looking nice, and expand."

"So the whole city contributes."

"Not exactly..." Maryicha said. "There are some that make sure their taxes are not used for this. Then there are some who do not care. And then there are a few who deliberately give credits to see the city expand."

"Do you know who these citizens are?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I do." She nodded. "However they work under false names so I would have to do research to find who they are."

Klaus frowned. "My wife that would involve the use of their technology."

Maryicha just took his hand and said, "I know but to help them, this is something I must to." She turned to Qui-Ton. "When I was a girl I was raised in the city. The school we went to taught us that the Nokuma way of life was primitive but I found it peaceful. It wasn't concerned with technology and power. I just wanted peace and I found it here, with my husband." She touched Klaus's face with a smile. "And my child." Her hand went to her belly. "I will do anything to save my people, my way of life."

Slowly Klaus nodded. "I will take you into the city, we have some allies that will help us." Maryicha said pulling the hood attached to her tunic over her head, and Qui-Gon did the same.

"I must return to the village." Klaus said. "Be careful." He warned his wife.

"I will." She smiled and kissed him before motioning Qui-Gon to follow her.

"Take care of her." Klaus said as Qui-Gon walked away, following the woman.

* * *

Ok, so not the best chapter. The next one will be alot more exciting, I promise. :) 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER 4

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sound of a harsh machine caused Obi-Wan to stir from the deep sleep he was in. His head was pounding and it took his entire mind set to force himself to open his eyes. When he did he immediately regretted it as the lights hit him. He snapped them shut again and slowly opened them again, now able to withstand the light. At first he did not know where he was but as he focused more he could tell he was in a hospital room. He was attached to several machines that told the doctors his vitals and had an IV in his arm.

Obi-Wan winced at he moved, his head throbbing. He didn't remember much after being hit by the speeder but he assumed that he had hit his head and had been brought to the hospital. How long had he been here though? He felt like it could have been for days. If so then Qui-Gon was probably looking for him.

Despite the throbbing pain he was going through Obi-Wan forced himself up, knowing what he had to do. He pulled the IV and the sensor off his body, noticing he was no longer dressed in his tunics, but in a hospital gown.

He slowly got off the bio bed and made his way to a closet hoping to find his tunics or at least his lightsaber. It was not there. Obi-Wan quickly searched the room but found no signs of any of his belongings. With a deep sigh he turned to the door. He would just have to search the entire hospital if necessary.

He opened the door to the room and looked outside it, seeing the turbolifts were no too far. He stepped out and started towards them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a woman standing behind him. He let out a small gasp as he looked into her eyes. It was the woman from his dream.

"Ben?" She asked, voice almost a whisper as she started at Obi-Wan, intently.

He pulled away from her in shock as he continued to search her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Do you not remember me?" She asked, features soft, but also sad. "Ben, I am you mother."

Obi-Wan frowned at this. "No you are not. And my name isn't Ben." He made a face, not liking the name at all.

"You are though. Ben Kenobi, my son." She reached out, touching Obi-Wan's cheek only to have him pull away.

"No, I am sorry. You have me mistaken for someone else." He said. This woman could not be his mother. He had no parents, well none that he knew of. They would not be on this planet though; he was not born here.

"You are not Ben Kenobi?" She asked, confused.

"I am a Kenobi, but not Ben." He replied. "My name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She nodded, sadly. "The Jedi warned us that your name would be changed. I just hoped you would remember your real name, the one you were born with."

Obi-Wan stared at the woman in complete confusion. "My birth name?"

She nodded. "When you were born we named you Ben Kenobi. Your potential was discovered as a Jedi though and they sent a Knight to come speak with us about your training. We stupidly let him convince us it was the right thing to do..."

Looking into her eyes Obi-Wan knew she was telling the truth. But he refused to believe he was this, Ben. The name didn't suit him. The woman was telling the truth but she had mistaken him for her son, who also happened to be a Jedi.

"But you are back now. My boy." She enveloped him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. He was a few inches shorted than her, the top of his head coming to her nose. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in an elaborate hairstyle Obi-Wan had only seen Senators and Queens wear. She was beautiful and looked young. Only the small wrinkles around her eyes showed her age.

She held Obi-Wan for a few moments, stopping some of the efforts he made to pulled away. She finally let him go and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked and started leading him back into the hospital room, one of her arms wrapped around him, protectively.

"I was looking for my lightsaber and my tunics." He answered.

"Oh, sweetie, I have those." She said in a soft tone.

"Please do not call me that." Obi-Wan requested. "And where are they."

"In my bag, outside. But you need to be resting." She said.

"I need those items though. My Master and I are here on a mission and I need to contact him and let him know I am alright. I am sure he is worried about me." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sure he is but the most important thing to do right now is the get you better." She kissed his forehead again. "I have missed you so much."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I am sorry but I can not believe that I am your son. Not without evidence."

She reached into her pocket at pulled out her ID. Her picture was on it along with her name, Leena Kenobi. "My last name is Kenobi." She pointed out.

"Well that still doesn't prove I am your son. Those could be fake or you could be another Kenobi." He argued. "I need more evidence."

Leena though for a moment and then a smile came to her face. "Alright sweetie. My son had a birthmark on his lower back. Lower, lower back. It was pear shaped. Do you?"

Obi-Wan cheeks flustered, not able to hide the truth that he did. "I am still hesitant." He said.

"That is alright. I understand, I think I would be too. You will see I am right though."

Suddenly the door to the room slid open and a man dressed in a business suit rushed in, followed by a young boy. Obi-Wan did get sight of this man until he hugged Leena and then Obi-Wan saw, he was the man from his dream.

"We got here as soon as we could." The man said, eyes fixed on Obi-Wan. Leena seemed to notice where his attention lied and turned her husband to Obi-Wan.

"Its him, Ben." She whispered.

The man stepped toward Obi-Wan, eyes filled with happiness and confusion. He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, hugging him tight.

"Ben this is your father." Leena introduced him. "You were named after him."

Ben pulled back from Obi-Wan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You do not know how happy we are to have found you."

"And this is your brother." Leena spoke up and Ben moved aside so Obi-Wan could see the younger boy. The boy stood there for a moment but Leena pushed him towards Obi-Wan.

"My name is Brent." He introduced himself in a tone that let Obi-Wan know he did not want to do this.

"Its nice to meet you all, but I have a mission to complete." Obi-Wan said.

Ben sighed in disappointment. "You can not stay? Even for just one night?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "My commitment is to my Master, to my mission. I can't ignore that."

"It has been so long, Ben." His Mother said, tears forming in her eyes. "I hardly recognize you. The last time we saw you, you were just a baby. Now you are all grown up, almost an adult."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am fourteen." He stated.

"We aren't going to force you to come with us." Ben said as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "But please, just consider it. This might be the last time we see you."

Obi-Wan stared at his parents and brother, who was standing to the side, glaring at Obi-Wan. "I will consider it." He said. He could at least give that to them.

Leena gave a small smile and enveloped Obi-Wan in a hug and kissed his head. "Thank you." Reluctantly she pulled back and looked at him in the eye, tears running down her cheeks. After a moment she snapped out of the gaze she had on him and turned and left the room getting her bag and came back to him. She reached into the bag and pulled out his tunics. "Here are your clothes." She handed them to him. "We are going to see if we can take you home."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said looking at the cream tunics that he held.

"Come on, honey. We need to speak to the doctors." Ben said and Leena tore herself from the gaze of her son. Ben called for his other son as the three reluctantly left the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan quickly changed into the familiar tunics, glad to be out of the hospital gown. He still did not have his lightsaber though. His mother had forgotten to give it to him. He would have to get it back soon. A Jedi's weapon was their life. Obi-Wan had learned this during the many missions were he lost it. He soon realized how important a Jedi's weapon was.

Securing his belt Obi-Wan got on the bio bed and closed his eyes, slipping into meditation. The doctors had done the best they could to fix the injury to his head but it was nothing compared to what Jedi meditation could do. Just by a few minutes in a healing trance Obi-Wan could repair a great deal of the damage done to himself. And he had a feeling he was going to need all of his concentration for this mission.

* * *

After almost and hour Obi-Wan pressed the button next to the door and slowly opened the hospital room door gazed around the halls, not seeing his parents. Normally he could feel relieved but he was looking for his equipment and it was his parents that had it. He would have to find them. 

Starting down the hall, Obi-Wan felt out with the force, trying to locate them. The force worked mysteriously and even in the short time he was in the healing trance he was almost completely healed.

As he came around the corner Obi-Wan spotted his parents talking with some doctors. He attempted to approach them but was cut off by Brent.

"What are you doing out here?" He question, arms crossed.

"I need to speak with my parents." Obi-Wan answered.

"_My _parents are talking to the doctors and they can't be bothered." Brent informed his older brother.

"Then I just need to get something out of her bag, it will not take long." Obi-Wan said and tried to her to her but was again stopped.

"They are busy, why don't we go for a walk." Brent suggested.

"I really can not." Obi-Wan said. "I have to get my lightsaber."

"Mom won't let you have it." Brent informed him "It's a weapon and we aren't allowed to have weapons. Its dangerous."

"I am a Jedi though, I have been trained to handle the lightsaber and have been using one for years." Obi-Wan couldn't believe he had to explain himself to an eleven year old.

"Well you still have to wait until they are done. Just come on a walk. It won't hurt anything. I bet you want to get out of here anyway, and into the fresh air." Brent's eyebrows rose.

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh and nodded. It was obvious Brent just wanted to get out of the hospital, not that Obi-Wan could blame him. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"There are some gardens right outside." Brent said. "It's really nice and it's not too far."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Lead the way."

Brent smiled and lead Obi-Wan out of the hospital. As soon as they got outside the sunlight his Obi-Wan's eyes, causing him to wince. He was glad for it though. Even with lights the hospital room was still dark and gloomy. He was glad to be in the sun.

The gardens were right next to the hospital and it wasn't long before Obi-Wan and Brent were walking amount the beautiful scenery.

"You aren't how I thought you would be." Brent said abruptly.

"How did you expect me to be?"

"Taller." Obi-Wan laughed gently. "I thought you would want to be with us." Brent said, serious this time.

"Its not that I do not want to be with you..." Obi-Wan started but was cut off.

"No, its ok. All I've heard my whole life is, how great Ben was and how much they miss you. Maybe now I won't have to hear it. Now that Mom and Dad have seen you don't love us."

"Brent, its not that. I have to do my duty to the Jedi, the Republic. I can't ignore that. Not again." Obi-Wan said.

Brent shrugged. "I don't care. You aren't really my brother anyway, we just happen to share blood."

Obi-Wan frowned. Brent's words had hurt him, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. Brent was right. Truly they weren't brothers. They were strangers that just met. Everyone expected them to get along and love each other. It wasn't so. Even with the connection he felt with his parents, he did not know them. And he couldn't love them.

Brent continued talking in the same manner as they traveled through the gardens. Obi-Wan tried to pay attention but something was distracting him. The force was trying to turn his attention from Brent and onto something else.

Obi-Wan looked around the gardens, using a Jedi technique to make it seem like he was only doing that. In reality he was observing the area to see if anyone was watching him. Since he hit his head his senses were as attuned as they normally were so he had to make twice the effort.

This though was the reason he was able to spot the droids. Behind a few shrubs were two droids that appeared to be watching him.

"Ben? Ben?" Brent tried to get Obi-Wan's attention. "You aren't even listening!"

Obi-Wan took the younger boy's arm and pulled him behind a bush where they could not be seen by the droids. "You have to be quiet." Obi-Wan stressed.

"Why?" Brent demanded. "What is wrong with you?"

Obi-Wan held a finger to his lips and motioned for Brent to look around the bush. "Do you see them?" He asked.

Brent peered at the shrubs to where Obi-Wan was motioning to and shrugged. "They are just service droids. What is the big deal?"

Obi-Wan looked again at the droids, assessing the equipment they had. "I doubt service droids would come with laser blasters build into them. They look like assassin droids."

"Sorry to break this to you, but there are no assassin droids here, only service. The King assures us that."

"Well perhaps your King does not know of them." Obi-Wan offered.

Brent stole another glance and looked back at Obi-wan. "Well they are gone now."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened with surprise as he checked and found that the droids were gone. "I was sure though..."

Brent grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. "Come on, Mom and Dad will be looking for us."

He pulled Obi-Wan out from behind the bush.

As soon as they were out from the bush's cover Obi-Wan felt a warning through the force and knocked Brent to the ground as a storm or blaster fire came at them. Obi-Wan's hand went to his belt where his saber usually was but it was not there. He had forgotten that his mother still had it.

Pushing Brent back behind the safety of the bush, Obi-Wan dodged the fires that were aimed at him, attempting to get to the droid so he could disarm it.

Just when he thought he could get to it, the other one appeared and started firing. Seeing he couldn't get to the assassins Obi-Wan retreated to where his brother war.

Jumping behind the bush Obi-Wan barely missed a shot. "Just service droids, huh?" He looked at Brent.

"You did something! You set them off!" Brent exclaimed.

"Set them off?!" Obi-Wan snapped and had to take a deep breath, calming himself. "These droids are programmed to kill me. I did not set them off." He looked around the garden. "We have to get out of here. There is no telling how many there are."

"Why don't you just use your wonderful force to find and destroy them." Brent mocked.

"Because since I was hurt it has made it harder for me to use it." He said over the loud sound of blaster fire, which was still aimed at them.

The suddenly it stopped. Dead silence fell over the gardens and Obi-Wan peered from behind the bush. The droids were gone.

Brent seemed to let onto the fact they had disappeared and stood. "I can't believe this! You are going to get me killed, you...Jedi!" He yelled and marched away from Obi-Wan.

"Brent, stop!" Obi-Wan grabbed his brother's arm. "You have to be quiet. The droids are not gone, they are looking for us." Obi-Wan said gently.

"No, they are looking for _you_." Brent pulled away and took off running across the pathways, Obi-Wan right on his heels. Why couldn't Brent just listen to him?

Brent was almost to the exit when Obi-Wan felt a surge in the force and leaped at Brent, knocking him to the ground as blaster fire flew over him. They ducked behind another plant regaining safety for the time being. If Obi-Wan hadn't been there, he would be dead. This didn't phase Brent though as he kicked at Obi-Wan

"Get off of me." He yelled over the blasters. Obi-Wan did not fight him as he slowly let off his brother. Brent groaned at Obi-Wan.

"You have to be still and quiet." Obi-Wan said. This time Brent seemed to understand and Obi-Wan got his brother someplace safer then the plant and proceeded to get to the droids.

He kept low, crawling around the bushes and flowers, sneaking up to the droids, which still though Obi-Wan was with his brother and kept their fire aimed there. Obi-Wan knew they could not hit this brother though. He made sure of that.

The sound of blasters became louder and louder as Obi-Wan got closer. Smoke filled the air and Obi-Wan could barely see the assassins. He was able to spot an object in one of the flowerbeds though. It was a heavy tree limb and it was the only option he had.

He got behind the droids and slowly stood, limb back as he came behind the droids and took a swing at the first one, taking some of the assassin's components, which sparked and the droid fell over. The other swiftly turned and fired. Obi-Wan barely managed to block the shot with the limb and it was knocked out of his hand.

Not letting the distraction affect him, Obi-Wan leaped forward and grabbed onto the cannon and with his free hand reached towards the droid's power box, opened the service door and pulled out the vital wires that kept the droid going. Sparks flew and the droid knocked Obi-Wan off and started moving with chaos as it lost power. After a few moments it slowed and completely stopped. It was shut down.

Obi-Wan threw the limb to the side and looked the droid over, making sure it was shut down. After confirming this he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are they gone?" Brent yelled.

"Yes, I disarmed them." Obi-Wan called back and started for his brother, who was already standing with a frown.

"Wait until I tell Mom what happened." Brent grunted.

Obi-Wan sighed as Brent started towards the exit of the gardens, Obi-Wan following him are they went back into the hospital. Obi-Wan kept a close observation around the hospital to make sure there were no more droids.

They were only in the building for a few moments before they ran into their parents. "Ben, Brent!" Lenna exclaimed, running to her sons and enveloped them in a tight hug. "I was so worried."

"Where have you been!" Ben shouted.

"We were out in the gardens and we were attacked by the droids!" Brent reported.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he waited for his parents to get after him. "I told you not to tell lies like that." His father said with a frown. "Now come on. We are going home."

Brent crossed his arms as he pulled away from his mother who kept her arm wrapped around Obi-Wan as she led him out of the hospital.

"I need to contact my Master." Obi-Wan said as he saw a luxurious speeder waiting for them outside the door.

"We will let you, I promise." Leena said with a small smile. Obi-Wan started to pull away from her when he spotted assassin droids a few feet away, looking for him. Obi-Wan quickly turned his head toward his mother, hiding his face in her shoulder as they reached the speeder. She smiled down at her son and hugged him. It was apparent that acting like that worked as they got in the speeder and shut the doors. He watched as the assassins continued their search for the Jedi.

The doors shut to the speeder as Lenna took a seat next to Obi-Wan, his brother and father across from him. "Lets go home." She said in a sweet voice to her family. "All of us."

Obi-Wan gave no response to this as he realized that he was going back with the Kenobis, whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
